L'ombre en toi
by Dom Domino
Summary: UA. Une mort un peu trop brutale, un amour un peu trop grand... Et un phénomène bizarre qui s'opère dans la vie d'un jeune homme.


**BONJOUR!**

Pitié, ne me tuez pas tout de suite.

Oui, je sais je sais, j'ai une fiction sur le feu qui avance à deux à l'heure et je me permets d'écrire un OS quand même. Mais voilà, c'pas ma faute, l'idée est venue, et POUF! Voilà.

Bref, j'espère que vous allez quand même apprécier mon bébé de seize pages (c'est le plus gros de ma vie, alors j'suis un peu fière n.n).

**Disclaimers**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont à Masashi Kishimoto. L'histoire est en revanche mon entière propriété.

**BONNE LECTURE!**

* * *

><p>Il est revenu.<p>

Je sens ses mains sur mon corps, son souffle contre ma peau, et je me sens perdre la tête contre lui. Je me raccroche de toutes mes forces aux barreaux de ma tête de lit, et je gémis de plus en plus fort alors qu'il change d'angle et pilonne ma prostate à chaque poussée. Je n'en peux plus, je me sens partir, mon cœur accélère, je suis au bord de la jouissance, et je lui dis de continuer ce qu'il fait, de ne jamais me laisser, de toujours me faire ça, quoi qu'il arrive. Enfin, je crois que je lui dis ça, car en réalité, tout ce qui passe mes lèvres ne sont que des cris et des mots n'ayant aucun sens. Lorsque l'orgasme me prend finalement, j'ouvre les yeux en lâchant un cri surhumain, et je reviens brutalement à la réalité: ma chambre est vide. Du moins est-ce l'impression qu'aurait une personne extérieure.

Pourtant je sais qu'il est là. Je le sens. Et c'est comme ça tous les soirs depuis maintenant quatre mois. Je vais me coucher, je suis réveillé par la sensation d'un corps, de Son corps contre le mien, et il me fait l'amour. Et j'en ai assez. Assez de cette situation pourrie, d'être toujours en manque de lui, de pas pouvoir le toucher, de pas pouvoir le voir. Ce soir est de trop. J'suis en train de devenir dingue! Même mes amis le voient. Ils se doutent tous de quelque chose, bien qu'ils soient tous très loin de la vérité. Évidemment, qui pourrait croire que j'me fais baiser tous les soirs par un fantôme?  
>Plutôt invraisemblable, comme théorie. Et pourtant...<p>

Stop. Il faut que j'arrête de divaguer, et il faut surtout que je l'arrête lui, parce qu'à ce rythme là, mes résolutions vont pas faire long feu.

« Arrête. Je suis fatigué. »

Je sens un léger souffle sur mon érection fraîchement ravivée sous ses caresses. Je dissimule mon frisson comme je peux – c'est qu'il est doué, ce con! – et rit légèrement sous l'insinuation.

« Nan, j'te parle pas de ça. Tu sais très bien que je suis jamais rassasié de toi. Je veux dire que je suis fatigué mentalement. J'en ai marre. Tout simplement. J'en peux plus de... Ça, quoi. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire? »

Deux légers baisers sur la peau de mon ventre m'indiquent que non. Ah ouais, on a convenu d'un code: un pour oui, deux pour non. Parce que bien sûr, il peut pas parler, hein.

« J'en ai marre de ta demi présence. T'es là, ça je le sais. Mais j'te vois pas, j'arrive pas à te toucher de moi même, j'peux pas parler normalement avec toi... Je commence à en avoir ras le bol, moi! Et en plus, j'arrive plus à suivre les cours, vu que tu me bouffes mes nuits! Tu sais que je passe des examens dans deux mois? Et je sais plus tenir une conversation avec personne! Je m'endors tout le temps et n'importe où! Tu te rends compte que Sakura est persuadée que j'suis shooté à longueur de journée? C'est qu'elle s'inquiète sévère, la petite... Enfin, j'la comprends, si elle était dans le même état que moi, j'me ferais du soucis pour elle... Mais là, quand même! Je toucherai jamais à ces conneries, et elle le sait! Mais elle invoque comme raison que je débloque parce que t'es... »

Je suis coupé dans mon élan par ses lèvres qui me ravagent la bouche. J'ai compris, j'arrête de parler. De toute façons, j'ai pas tellement le choix, là. M'enfin, je ne m'en plains pas trop. Je sens que ma peau se réchauffe à un endroit précis, et je me doute que ce n'est pas du à lui. Merde, c'est l'heure. Le contact de son corps sur le mien se fait plus léger, presque semblable à une douce caresse. Je n'essaye pas de le retenir: je sais que ça ne sert à rien. J'ai déjà essayé, et j'ai eu la peur de ma vie en me sentant partir avec lui. J'ai failli quitter mon corps, comme ça, juste pour lui. Mais c'est que je l'aime, cet enfoiré.

* * *

><p>Voilà. Une autre journée pourrie commence, et j'ai une autre nuit blanche à mon actif. Je descends les interminables escaliers de mon immeuble, et rejoints l'arrêt de bus au pas de course. J'y retrouve Sakura, ma meilleure amie, et l'une des rares personnes auxquelles je fais encore confiance. Faut dire aussi que j'en ai connu, des couillons dans ma vie.<p>

« Bonjour, Honey.  
>- Mmmmh...<br>- La forme, comme d'habitude, à ce que je vois...  
>- S'il te plaît, Sakura, pas aujourd'hui. Ne me fais pas de reproche aujourd'hui, ou je garantis pas la survie de notre amitié à la fin de cette journée...<br>- Tu ne me diras pas ce qui se passe, bien sûr?  
>- T'as tout compris. »<p>

J'arrête là la conversation. Je sais que si je continue à lui parler, je vais passer mes nerfs sur elle, et j'en ai pas envie. C'est que j'y tiens, à ma Sakura-chan! Elle m'a bien aidé à des périodes...disons difficiles de ma vie. Et elle a déjà vécu un bon paquet de trucs, elle aussi. Un peu trop, à mon avis.

Enfin bref. Le bus arrive, faut que je me réveille, et que je prie je sais pas trop qui pour que le soleil se couche plus vite.

* * *

><p>Et encore une heure de colle à mon actif! J'avais bien dit, que cette journée était pourrie. Voilà ce que c'est, que de passer des nuits de débauches avec un mec qu'on voit même pas! Bref, je divague, et c'est pas le moment. Merde, Sakura approche. Je sens le cyclone venir à plein nez, là.<p>

« Naruto Uzumaki. Tu as intérêt de me dire ce qu'il t'arrive, et tu n'as aucune porte de sortie. J'attends. »

J'ai dit que cette journée était pourrie? Mais alors vraiment pourrie?

Bon, faut que je trouve un truc à lui dire, et rapido, parce que la grosse veine qui pulse sur sa tempe ne me dit vraiment rien qui vaille. Réfléchissons, réfléchissons... Imagination débordante, où est tu? Ah, tu t'es fait la malle, okay, sympa...

Trouvé!

« D'accord. Tu veux que je te dise ce qui se passe vraiment? J'arrive plus à dormir. Me fait pas cette tête là! Je te parle de la nuit. Je supporte plus mon lit, ma chambre, mon appart. Tout est vide et froid. Tu peux le comprendre, non? Je crève de froid vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, même avec trois couches de fringues, même avec ses fringues. Parce qu'il est pas là! »

Merde, j'me laisse emporter, là. Ma voix assurée est partie rejoindre mon imagination débordante, ou quoi? Et ça va pas s'arranger si elle arrête pas de me regarder comme ça, avec ses grands yeux verts voilés par la tristesse et la douleur! Voilà, du coup j'me sens coupable... Mais il le fallait. Je peux pas lui dire la vérité, je tiens beaucoup trop à ma liberté pour me retrouver en cellule capitonnée!

« Oh, Naruto... Je suis désolée, j'imaginais pas que tu avais encore si mal... Mais il faut que tu passes à autres chose! Ça fait six mois, maintenant, et...  
>- Ose me dire que ça ne te fait plus rien.<br>- Non, j'ai pas dit ça, mais...  
>- Et dis moi: ça fait combien de temps que Neji est mort?<br>- ...Un an et demi.  
>- Et tu ne ressens jamais un vide quand tu penses à lui?<br>- Okay, j'ai compris. Mais arrête, Naruto. Tu deviens méchant. »

Elle s'en va. Je savais bien que ça allait péter, mais bon... Il le fallait. Avec un peu de chance, elle arrêtera de se faire du soucis pour moi. Une vraie mère poule, cette fille! Mais bon, c'est compréhensible. Et puis, c'est pas comme si je lui en voulait, hein. Merde, j'ai fait une connerie, en fait! Mais quel débile, j'viens de m'en rendre compte! Lui parler de l'amour de sa vie comme ça, en lui faisant des reproches alors qu'elle l'a vu mourir!

Enfin, elle vient de faire la même chose. Merde.

* * *

><p>Ouais, fin d'une journée pourrie. J'ai plus qu'à faire une sieste en attendant la nuit. Parce que y'a quand même peu de chances qu'il me laisse dormir, hein.<p>

Il fait froid, ce soir. Il est pourtant que 19 heures... Et mon chauffage est allumé. Bof, c'est peut-être qu'une impression...

Je me dirige vers mon armoire, espérant y trouver quelque chose de propre et de chaud. Alors que je suis en pleine réflexion sur « A quand remonte ma dernière lessive? », question existentielle, vous en conviendrez, on sonne à ma porte. Je n'attends personne, et c'est bien ce qui me fait peur.

Je me dirige silencieusement vers ma porte, et l'ouvre tout en douceur, portant tout de même une main à ma poche arrière de pantalon...ce qui est tout à fait inutile, et je soupire de soulagement en voyant Sakura devant ma porte. Malheureusement, mon soupire est très mal prit par la demoiselle, qui part au quart de tour.

« Putain Naruto, j'en ai marre! Tu fais chier à te renfermer sur toi-même! Tu parles plus à personne, tu sors plus avec nous, tu fais plus rien depuis cette fameuse nuit! Mais il faut bien que tu réapprennes à vivre un jour, et sans lui! Parce qu'il reviendra pas, et il faut que tu te fasses une raison! Tu crois qu'il aimerait te voir comme ça, alors qu'il a toujours adoré ton côté un peu dingue? Franchement Naruto, si tu vas mal, dis le moi! J'suis ta meilleure amie, non? Et si tu te sens si mal ici, pourquoi tu viens pas habiter chez moi, ou chez Kiba, par exemple! On peut toujours trouver des solutions aux problèmes qu'on a, mais seulement si on est ensemble, merde! »

J'crois que je l'ai blessée, tout à l'heure.

« Alors dis moi Naruto... Bordel, qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

Elle est en larmes. J'suis vraiment con. J'aimerai tellement la prendre dans mes bras, comme avant. Mais j'en suis plus capable, c'est bête, hein. Alors je parle, et j'essaye d'effacer ses doutes sur moi avec de belles paroles.

« Excuse moi. J'ai fait une connerie tout à l'heure, et je regrette ce que je t'ai dit. Mais arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi, Darling, je vais bien. Enfin, je supporte. Il me faut du temps, juste un peu plus de temps et je serai de nouveau Naruto, comique de son état. Mais pas maintenant. Pas encore, Sakura. Ça fait trop mal pour que je puisse redevenir celui que j'étais il y a six mois. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi, qu'après ce genre de trucs, on est plus jamais pareil. Ne serait-ce que par le fait qu'on aime plus jamais aussi fort. »

Je la vois me regarder avec une expression de tristesse et de culpabilité intense. Elle a pas à s'en vouloir, pourtant, mais c'est comme ça. Ma petite Sakura s'est toujours cru maudite: depuis qu'elle est toute petite, ses proches meurent un à un.

D'abord ses parents, lors d'un cambriolage qui avait mal tourné chez elle. Elle les a vu se faire tuer sous ses yeux, à même pas cinq ans.

Ensuite il y a eu son oncle, qui était pilote d'avion. Il s'est scratché sur un vol. Elle l'a appris le jour de noël.

Puis il y a eu sa famille d'accueil, des gens super sympa, m'a-t-elle dit. Un couple tranquille et leur fille de deux ans de plus qu'elle. Accident de voiture. Elle a été la seule à s'en sortir, avec un bras cassé et une migraine.

Au final, elle a été placée dans un orphelinat, le même que le mien. Elle ne voulait plus se lier avec personne, elle avait trop peur de voir encore quelqu'un qu'elle aimait mourir. Mais je l'ai pas lâchée, la petite. Je l'ai emmerdée jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte de me parler. Et ça a marché. On avait huit ans, à cette époque. J'étais là depuis un moment, moi. On a passé des années magnifiques ensemble. Et puis l'année de nos douze ans, on a rencontré Sasuke.

Tout le monde connaissait son histoire. Toute sa famille avait été tuée par son grand frère alors qu'il avait sept ans, et depuis, il était trimbalé d'orphelinat en orphelinat, ne restant jamais plus d'un an au même. Il était soi-disant devenu insupportablement froid et distant, alors personne ne le gardait très longtemps. Mais moi, tout ce que j'ai vu en lui, c'est un petit garçon perdu et sur le point de se noyer dans sa tristesse et son désespoir. Et ça m'a retourné, vraiment. Je me suis jamais remis du regard qu'il m'a lancé le jour de notre rencontre. Un regard apeuré, limite intimidé, et d'une certaine manière vide. Ça n'a duré qu'une fraction de seconde, et il a repris son masque d'impassibilité à toute épreuve. Mais on savait tout les deux que quelque chose de différent allait se passer entre nous.

Et on avait raison. On s'est d'abord détesté. Il était tellement doué à l'école, et j'étais tellement...nul, il faut bien le dire. On se battait tout le temps, et le pire, c'est qu'on était dans le même dortoir, à cause de nos noms de famille. On était toujours l'un sur l'autre, toujours à gueuler, même pour rien. Mais il fallait qu'on fasse quelque chose, c'était plus fort que nous. Mais cette stupide rivalité de gamins avait un autre sens pour nous. J'avais vu ce qu'il ressentait vraiment, et il m'en voulait pour ça. Et moi, je ne supportais pas le fait qu'il se cache comme ça, même à moi, alors que j'étais le seul à le connaître réellement. Alors on se battait. Ça a duré deux ans, et même Sakura et ses poings n'y ont rien changé. Il a fallu qu'on se retrouve vraiment dans la merde pour qu'on se rende compte qu'au fond, on était déjà amis.

Merde, je m'égare.

« Je comprend, Naruto. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te demande pas de tourner la page d'un seul coup. Mais promets moi que si tu ne vas pas bien, tu me le diras. »

Comme si je pouvais vraiment lui refuser quoi que ce soit.

« Promis, Darling! »

* * *

><p>Je me réveille en sursaut et totalement paniqué. Je mets quelques secondes à me rendre compte que j'ai fait un cauchemar, et que je suis toujours chez moi, pas dans une espèce de cave humide et sombre. J'ai froid.<p>

Je me lève pour aller prendre un pull un peu plus chaud dans mon armoire. Bizarrement, je sens que ça va être inutile, et je ne saurais pas expliquer pourquoi. C'est seulement quand je me retrouve en plein milieu de la chambre que je comprends ce qu'il se passe: je ne vois rien. Et pourtant, j'ai les yeux grands ouverts.

Il fait nuit. Et je suis seul dans ma chambre.

Bordel, j'ai froid!

Je commence à paniquer doucement mais sûrement au fur et à mesure mon cerveau analyse la situation: il fait nuit, il fait putain de nuit, ma chambre est vide, et j'ai froid de l'intérieur.

Et j'ai dit hier à Sasuke que j'en avais marre. Merde.

Suis-je débile ou suis-je débile? Allez, devinez pour voir...

Bingo! Je suis débile...

* * *

><p>Voilà, il est pas venu de la nuit, et – oh, comble de l'ironie! – j'ai pas pu dormir ne serait-ce qu'une heure. Donc j'entame une nouvelle journée qui s'annonce bien plus pénible que les autres. Parce que je n'ai plus l'assurance de me retrouver dans ses bras ce soir, et je peux vous dire que ça fiche un sacré coup au moral. Surtout quand on le vit une deuxième fois.<p>

Vous savez quoi? J'ai eu l'impression de crever cette nuit, littéralement. L'impression d'étouffer dans mon appartement, même en ouvrant toutes les fenêtres en grand, et l'impression de congeler sur place tellement le froid qui m'avait prit de l'intérieur était mordant. Alors j'ai pas dormi, évidemment. J'avais peut-être aussi un peu l'espoir qu'il vienne quand même, qu'il était juste en retard...

Mais voilà, les morts ne sont pas en retard, et cette fois ci, je l'ai bien compris.

* * *

><p>Trois semaines qu'il n'est pas venu. Et je deviens dingue. Qui aurait cru que l'excuse bidon que j'ai dite à Sakura il y a quelques temps deviendrait aussi vraie? Parce que évidemment, je ne dors plus. Mais alors, plus du tout, hein! Même pas une petite sieste dans mon canapé, rien! Alors je dors en cours, et mes notes sont en chute libre, et mon moral suit...<p>

J'ai décidé de faire quelque chose pour changer ça. Si je ne peux pas le ramener, alors je dois continuer ma vie sans lui. C'est horrible comme idée, et rien que d'y penser me colle une nausée terrible. Mais je n'ai plus que ça pour tenir.

« Dis Sakura, j'peux dormir chez toi? Oh pas très longtemps hein, juste de quoi me remettre un peu en forme, je voudrais pas te gêner, c'est vrai que t'as pas que ça à faire de t'occuper d'un grand gamin comme moi... Et puis pourquoi tu m'hébergerais, hein? C'est vrai, faut que j'remonte la pente tout seul et que j'arrête de compter sur les autres et surtout sur toi comme je le fais. Excuse moi, c'était une idée débile, je m'en rends compte maintenant, et je te gênerai plus, alors...  
>- Bordel Naruto, ferme un peu ta gueule et laisse moi en placer une! »<p>

Je parle trop, je crois...

« Maintenant, tu te tais et tu m'écoutes! Tu ne me dérange absolument pas, Naruto. T'es mon meilleur ami, et tu m'as bien aidé pendant des périodes difficiles de ma vie, alors j'te dois bien ça, non? Et puis personne ne doit traverser ce genre de chose seul, alors je t'accompagne chez toi, on fait tes valises et tu t'installes ici pour une durée indéterminée! C'est bien clair?  
>- Merci. Merci, Sakura, je sais franchement pas où j'en serai sans toi!<br>- C'est bien pour ça que tu m'as rencontré! Le destin savait bien qu'il te fallait une amie mère poule pour survivre! »

Et voilà, je me retrouve embarqué par une Sakura heureuse de vivre pour aller empaqueter mes affaires. Et évidemment, sa joie est communicative. On commence donc à rire et à raconter un peu n'importe quoi, comme avant. Ça m'avait manqué, mine de rien, de simplement délirer avec quelqu'un, et surtout avec elle. Quand je termine de ranger (c'est un grand mot, hein) mes affaires dans l'armoire de sa chambre d'amis, je me sens mieux, plus léger. Je crois que je vais bien dormir, ce soir.

* * *

><p>La vie commune avec Sakura a des allures de déjà-vu. Le petit-déjeuner ensemble, croissant jus d'orange pour elle, chocolat chaud brioche pour moi. C'est bête, mais on sent tous les deux qu'il manque un café noir sans sucre sur cette table. Mais on ne le dit pas, c'est inutile.<p>

Ça fait maintenant six mois que Sasuke est définitivement parti. Demain, ça fera exactement un an qu'il est mort. Ça fait bizarre d'approcher de le date d'un premier anniversaire aussi sombre. Je veux rester seul, pour cette nuit, et Sakura, sans qu'un seul mot ne soit échangé, a eu l'air de le comprendre. Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait rester chez Ino pour dormir, et que j'aurai l'appartement pour moi. Comment elle a su ça? Bonne question. Intuition féminine, sûrement...

En tout cas, ce changement d'environnement m'a été bénéfique. Plus de cernes mauves sous mes yeux, plus de notes en dessous de la moyenne, et j'ai retrouvé une vie sociale. J'ai passé mes examens sans trop de difficultés, mais j'ai décidé de me prendre une année de pause pour remettre les compteurs à zéro. Sakura a approuvé cette idée, elle m'a même encouragé à le faire. Alors qu'elle, elle part tous les matins pour sa fac de médecine, moi je reste à l'appartement, tranquillement, profitant du vide pour remettre mes idées en place. J'en ai besoin, et tous les jours je le fais. Je pense que c'est grâce à ça que mes cauchemars se sont atténués.

Oh bien sûr, ils sont toujours présents, mais moins violents, et la sensation de culpabilité qui s'en dégageait autrefois est moins lourde, moins oppressante. Je vais mieux, vraiment. Je peux même penser à lui sans avoir froid. Juste une légère sensation de vide et de nausée, ce qui représente une nette amélioration.

J'essaye de convaincre qui, là?

Je ferme la porte derrière Sakura, et vais prendre une bonne douche. Elle me rend un peu nostalgique, cette salle de bain. C'est vrai, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses dans cette pièce, des trucs dégoulinants de guimauve, des trucs non conseillés aux âmes sensibles... Bref.

J'ouvre le jet d'eau chaude, et laisse les gouttes glisser lentement sur moi, détendant mes muscles et achevant de me réveiller complètement. Je me sens bien, tellement que j'en perds la notion du temps. Je ressors donc une heure plus tard, propre et habillé.

Tiens, je vais faire un peu de ménage, aujourd'hui. Oui oui, vous ne rêvez pas, Naruto Uzumaki fait le ménage de son plein grès. Bon, faut dire aussi qu'avec les crises de Darling quand elle rentre dans les vestiges de son appartement ravagé par une guerre nucléaire, les pulsions de nettoyage se font beaucoup plus présentes que quand je vivais seul. Bref, nous avons tous comprit que je fais ça pour ma survie.

* * *

><p>Il est quatorze heures quinze, j'ai fini de tout débarrasser, et mon ventre hurle famine. J'ai bien envie de manger dehors, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas prit le temps de m'installer à une table avec les potes.<p>

Merde, ils sont presque tous en cours. Mais je pense que Kiba ne bosse pas, cet après-midi. Allez, un petit message vite fait, on verra bien.

* * *

><p>« Putain, Naruto! Je pensais pas que t'étais encore vivant, mon gars! On te voit tellement souvent!<br>- Ouais, je sais bien, Kiba. Moi aussi j'suis content de te voir, tu sais!  
>- Mais j'ai jamais dit ça, moi! »<p>

Et alors que je ris de sa gaminerie naturelle, on s'installe tranquillement à notre table de prédilection: celle dans le coin des deux baies vitrées du fast-food. Je me rends compte seulement maintenant que les copains me manquent, vraiment.

On va commander (d'ailleurs Kiba est un monstre, ici: il arrive à manger plus que moi!), et on mange en discutant de tout et de rien, on rigole comme des débiles, et les gens autour de nous finissent par nous regarder bizarrement. Oui, on a vraiment l'air con quand on est ensemble, et encore, c'est peu dire.

Et puis vient la question qui casse tout.

« Et avec Hinata, comment ça va? »

Je sens que j'ai fait une connerie, mais je comprends pas pourquoi, par contre. Son visage perd sa bonne humeur d'un coup, et je sais bien que quand ça arrive, ça veut dire que la conversation qui suit n'est franchement pas joyeuse.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai que personne t'en a parlé. Faut dire aussi qu'avec les copains, on s'est dit que t'avais déjà suffisamment de problèmes comme ça, et qu'on devait pas t'en rajouter. Mais je pense que t'as le droit de savoir, parce que c'est pas comme si elle avait un rhume, hein. »

Merde, sa voix tremble. L'angoisse me prend aux tripes en voyant qu'il cherche ses mots, comme s'il allait m'annoncer...

...un décès.

Nan, c'est pas possible. Je l'aurais su tout de suite, problèmes ou pas problèmes.

Il veut pas se décider à parler, apparemment. Mais il va accoucher, oui?

« Kiba.  
>- Okay, okay! Tu sais qu'elle était sur une affaire assez chaude, ces derniers temps. Elle était en infiltration dans le gang de l'Akastuki, tu te souviens?<br>- Comment je pourrais oublier, Kiba? Elle a reprit notre affaire là où on l'avait laissée, Sasuke et moi. Donc, elle était infiltrée, et?  
>- Bah en fait, elle s'est faite choper. Ils ont compris qu'elle était de chez nous, et qu'elle voulait les détruire de l'intérieur. On sait pas encore ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'ils puissent faire sauter sa couverture, mais toujours est-il qu'ils ont voulu lui faire payer. Et pas gentiment. »<p>

Oh putain. Là j'ai sérieusement peur. Je sais de quoi ils sont capables, j'en ai fait l'expérience. Ces bâtards nous avaient aussi démasqués, Sasuke et moi, au moment où on bossait à deux sur l'affaire. On était chez eux depuis quatre mois, et on essayait de monter les échelons le plus rapidement possible, pour arriver aux plus hauts dirigeants. On devait se hisser jusqu'à eux, et tous les faire tomber. C'était notre mission.

On y est presque arrivé, sauf que parmi les « grands », se trouvait le frère de Sasuke. Itachi Uchiha. Bien sûr, il savait que jamais son petit frère ne ferait partie d'une telle combine de trafic d'armes, et il nous a piégé tous les deux. Il nous a livré aux autres, en démontrant bien qu'on voulait anéantir leur organisation. Il a demandé une faveur, aussi: il voulait s'occuper personnellement de nous. Il voulait en finir avec ce qu'il avait commencé des années auparavant. Ce qui avait abattu mon amour.

Et je ne voulais pas qu'il termine son œuvre.

Il nous a assommé tous les deux, et on s'est réveillé enchaînés à un mur froid dans une cave sombre et humide. Celle de mes cauchemars. Il nous a torturé pendant des heures, si ce n'est des jours, je n'avais plus la notion du temps dans ce trou à rat. Toujours est-il qu'il nous a fait souffrir, aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement, et je pense que si on n'avait pas subi un entraînement intensif avant cette mission, on l'aurait supplié de nous achever.

Au bout d'un moment, il a détaché Sasuke. Je savais que ça allait mal se finir, mais je ne pouvais rien faire. J'ai tiré comme un possédé sur mes chaînes, dans l'espoir qu'elles cèdent et que je puisse l'aider, mais ça n'a servi à rien, à part à produire un bruit affreusement glauque qui reste encore aujourd'hui ancré dans mon esprit.

Il l'a obligé à s'agenouiller au sol, face à moi. Il m'a regardé dans les yeux, et tout ce que je pouvais voir, c'était son amour et sa tendresse infinie pour moi. J'ai détesté ce regard, parce qu'il voulait aussi dire que je n'y pouvais rien, que c'était son destin, et que personne ne pouvait le changer. Je sentais les larmes monter en même temps que l'angoisse sourde qui me comprimait le cœur, et puis il m'a sourit, doucement, comme on fait pour rassurer un enfant. Et Itachi a pointé le canon de son arme sur sa tête. Et j'ai hurlé, hurlé de le laisser partir, qu'il me prenne à sa place, qu'il le laisse en vie. J'ai imploré, réclamé, supplié. Et il a rit, les démons de son âme transparaissant dans ses yeux noirs.

Et la détonation fut également le signe de l'arrêt de ma vie.

Son corps tombant sur le sol dans un bruit mat, comme un pantin désarticulé, et l'ombre de son dernier sourire planant encore sur ses lèvres, ces lèvres que j'avais tant aimées. Et son visage, maculé de sang, autant le sien que le mien, et pourtant si beau, si angélique à cet instant. Une apparition, voilà ce qu'il était pour moi au moment de sa mort.

Et quelque part, au fond de mon âme, j'ai senti quelque chose se briser. Pas irrémédiablement, non. Juste temporairement, juste le temps de venger mon meilleur ami, mon meilleur amant, mon seul amour.

Ce soir là, mon humanité s'est brusquement échappée. Et quand Itachi m'a détaché à mon tour, disant que j'allais bientôt le rejoindre, j'ai senti une force incommensurable se répandre en moi, et j'ai pu lui résister. Je l'ai frappé à la tête de toutes mes forces, et son crâne s'est violemment éclaté contre le mur. Mais il ne souffrait pas assez. Alors je l'ai mis dans les même condition que nous plus tôt, et je lui ai fait tout ce qu'il nous avait fait, et bien plus encore.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté là, à le regarder souffrir et demander grâce. Mais à l'instant même où il est mort sur ce mur crasseux, j'ai senti toute ma violence et ma haine s'évaporer. Ne restait plus que le vide, le froid, et la tristesse.

Je me suis retourné vers Sasuke. Il était déjà froid, et je l'ai pris dans mes bras, comme si en lui redonnant un peu de chaleur son cœur allait se remettre à battre. Mais il est resté inerte, et j'ai pleuré sur lui. J'ai pleuré longtemps, et finalement, c'est Shikamaru et Shino, l'équipe de renfort, qui m'ont retrouvé comme ça.

Je ne me suis jamais remis du sourire qu'il m'a fait avant de partir.

Merde, je me suis laissé envahir par les souvenirs, et Kiba l'a bien vu. Je dois avoir une tête affreuse. Mais bon, je lui fait signe que ça va, qu'il peut continuer.

« Ils sont horribles. Ils l'ont emmenée dans la cave, la même que celle où on t'a retrouvé. Ils savaient qu'elle faisait partie du même groupe que toi, alors ils ont dû trouver ça drôle, je sais pas. Mais en voyant qu'elle revenait pas, je me suis inquiété. Votre expérience m'a permis de la sauver à temps. Je l'ai retrouvée à moitié consciente, dans un état lamentable, et avec une balle dans le dos. Je l'ai emmenée directement à l'hôpital. C'était il y a deux semaines. Elle est toujours dans le coma, et sa colonne vertébrale a été touchée. Il faut attendre qu'elle se réveille pour savoir si elle pourra remarcher un jour. »

Sa vois se brise, et il sanglote sur la banquette. J'ai bien compris qu'on ne savait pas si elle allait se réveiller, même si il ne me l'a pas dit. On n'a plus besoin de mots pour se comprendre, à ce stade.

Putain ça m'a retourné. J'irai la voir dans la semaine.

Mais pas maintenant. Demain, c'est l'anniversaire de sa mort. Je supporterai pas tout en même temps.

* * *

><p>« Darling, je dois te parler. C'est important.<br>- Vas y. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Honey?  
>- Je suis au courant pour Hinata. »<p>

Voilà, c'est dit. Il faut absolument crever l'abcès tout de suite. Les copains ont voulu me protéger en me tenant à l'écart, et c'était gentil de leur part. Mais du coup, personne ne s'est occupé de Sakura. Et c'est vraiment la pire chose à faire.

Je vois qu'elle est troublée, elle ne sait pas comment réagir, comme si elle était coincée. Mais je ne suis pas son ennemi, et je le lui fais comprendre en lui souriant doucement. Elle semble rassurée, et elle se jette dans mes bras.

« Naruto, je m'en veux, si tu savais! Je me doutais bien qu'ils finiraient par se rendre compte qu'elle est de notre côté, et j'ai rien fait pour la sortir de là! Pourtant j'aurais dû bouger les choses, je savais bien de quoi ils étaient capables, après ce qu'il vous est arrivé, à Sasuke et à toi, mais je l'ai laissée là dedans, et c'est de ma faute, et je suis désolée, si tu savais, et...  
>- Eh, Darling! Arrête un peu de raconter n'importe quoi, et laisse moi parler, tu veux?<br>- O...Okay.  
>- Tu ne pouvais pas avoir ce qui allait se passer, tu ne caches pas une boule de cristal sous ton lit que je sache? »<p>

Ma blague – nulle, nous sommes d'accord – a au moins le mérite de la faire sourire un peu par dessus ses sanglots incontrôlables et les larmes amères qui dévalent ses joues fragiles.

« Tu n'y pouvais rien, d'accord? Ce n'est pas ta faute, ni parce que tu n'as prévenu personne, et certainement pas non plus parce que Hinata est ton amie! Tu n'es en rien responsable de ce qui lui est arrivé. Et ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière n'entre absolument pas en ligne de compte. On pensait tous que Hinata était la meilleure en infiltration. Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas suffisant. Alors arrête de culpabiliser pour rien, et relève la tête! Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'on fait sans notre Sakura chef de file, nous? »

Je crois que ça va aller. J'ai réussi à la calmer, cette fois. Maintenant, il faut qu'elle se fasse à l'idée que l'une de ses meilleures amies est entre la vie et la mort. Encore.

* * *

><p>« Honey? Je vais y aller, maintenant. Je vais dormir chez Ino, ce soir, et je reviendrai après-demain.<br>- Tu sais, Darling, tu peux rester, hein. »

Je me suis levé, et elle fixe un point derrière moi, juste au dessus de mon épaule. Elle semble concentrée, et quand elle sort de ses réflexions, elle me sourit.

« Non, je sais que tu dois être seul ce soir.  
>- Mais c'est pas obligé! T'es chez toi, tu peux tout aussi bien rester!<br>- Tu n'as pas comprit, blondie. Tu dois être seul ce soir. C'est impératif.  
>- Hein? Mais de quoi tu parles?<br>- Ne me demande pas d'explications, Honey. Tu les auras ce soir. Allez, j'y vais! »

Et avant même que j'aie le temps de protester, elle m'embrasse la joue et s'en va.

Et après, je suis mystérieux? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité!

* * *

><p>23H57<p>

J'ai éteins toutes les lumières de l'appartement. La seule source de luminosité est la bougie que je tiens entre mes mains un peu tremblantes. Tellement de souvenirs remontent, alors que j'attends que l'horloge sonne les douze coups fatidiques, qui marqueront la fin de cette année de séparation, et le début de la suivante.

Enfin, séparation n'est pas vraiment le mot qui convient, étant donnée ce qu'il s'est passé il y a six mois. Mais ça m'a autant fait souffrir, alors je préfère ne pas y penser.

Parce que ce jour là, je l'ai perdu une deuxième fois.

23H59

Voilà, plus qu'une minute avant de souffler sur cette putain de bougie.

Merde, j'aurais voulu ne jamais avoir à le faire. C'est égoïste, mais au fond de moi, j'ai toujours espéré mourir avant lui, pour ne pas avoir à subir ça.

Et pourtant, me voilà.

00H00

« Bon anniversaire, Amour. »

Je prends mon souffle pour éteindre la bougie. Je m'apprête à le laisser partir, en quelque sorte.

Putain, ça fait mal.

Je laisse une larme rouler sur ma joue, mais au moment où je suis décider à souffler, je sens des bras autour de moi. Des jambes qui m'encerclent et m'emprisonnent, alors qu'un main essuie lentement la seule preuve extérieure de ma tristesse.

Et je sais que c'est lui.

Je ferme instinctivement mes yeux, ne voulant pas me confronter à la dure réalité, et me rendre à nouveau compte qu'il n'est pas vraiment là. Je ne veux pas revivre ça. Il faut qu'il parte, je ne dois pas me laisser entraîner dans le réconfort de son corps chaud et rassurant dans mon dos. Il ne faut pas, je sais que ce n'est pas bon pour moi.

« Je t'en prie, Sasuke, laisse moi faire ton deuil une bonne fois pour toute. Je ne peux pas vivre comme ça, avec un fantôme invisible dans ma vie. Tu me manques, tu sais. Et tu sais aussi que j'aimerais rester indéfiniment dans tes bras, mais je ne peux pas. Tu me fais du mal à ne pas être vraiment là. Alors il faut que tu partes. »

Il sait surtout que je ne m'écoute pas moi-même. En parlant, je cherche de plus en plus le contact avec lui. Si je pouvais le toucher par ma propre volonté, je me retournerais et le prendrais contre moi. Je l'étoufferais entre mes bras. Mais je ne peux pas. Alors je garde les yeux fermés pour ne pas risquer de voir que ses jambes ne sont pas vraiment accrochées aux miennes.

Je sens qu'il se lève. Il ne part pas, non: il se lève simplement. Il se place entre mes jambes, les mains sur mes cuisses, et je sens son souffle sur mes lèvres.

Il m'embrasse doucement, tendrement, et je laisse échapper de nouvelles larmes.

Il m'embrasse comme si c'était la dernière fois. Ou alors c'est peut-être moi qui suis persuadé que je ne le laisserai plus faire? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus... Il a toujours eu le don de me mettre dans tous mes états, cet enfoiré.

Il se recule, et il embrasse délicatement mes paupières. A l'époque où il était encore en vie, il faisait ça pour me réveiller le matin...

Pour que j'ouvre les yeux.

Qu'est-ce qu'il veut me montrer?

J'ai peur. Je ne veux pas voir le mur face à moi en le sentant contre moi. Je ne veux pas sortir de ma bulle d'utopies que j'ai créée ce soir. Je ne veux pas redescendre sur terre, parce que je sais que la chute sera rude.

Il sent mon angoisse, je crois. Il me prends les mains, les serre fort entre les siennes, et recommence à embrasser mes yeux.

Okay. Il veut me voir déprimé à ce point là? Il va être servi.

J'inspire lentement, comme si j'allais sauter à l'élastique. Sauf que là, je ne suis pas sûr d'être attaché.

Alors j'ouvre doucement les yeux, ne voulant pas aller trop vite. Je remarque d'abord la bougie au sol, diffusant encore sa lumière. Génial, même pas l'obscurité pour me rassurer. Puis je remonte lentement le regard, et je suis soufflé.

Il est là.

Je le vois, me regardant avec le même air qu'il a eu dans cette cave, reprenant là où on s'est arrêté tous les deux. Comme si tout ça n'avait été qu'une parenthèse de nos vies.

Dieu, comme ses yeux m'ont manqué!

Je continue mon inspection, passant sur ses cheveux noirs, sa peau diaphane, son nez droit et fin, ses pommettes hautes, ses lèvres.

Putain, ses lèvres.

Je ne sais pas si je peux le toucher. Okay, je peux le voir, mais ça n'empêche qu'il est toujours mort. Je détache l'une de mes mains, et la remonte au niveau de son visage. Il me sourit, alors je la pose sur sa joue. Et je le touche pour la première fois depuis un an.

« Bonjour, mon ange. Tu m'as manqué. »

Je crois que j'ai du mal à respirer. L'air ne semble pas vouloir arriver dans mes poumons. Je ne sais plus où je suis, je suis totalement déconnecté de la réalité. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est là. Et pour de vrai, cette fois.

Je me jette sur ses lèvres, et l'embrasse comme si ma vie en dépendait. Non, en fait ma vie en dépend vraiment. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu survivre ne serait-ce qu'une minute sans lui. Le baiser n'a rien de doux ou de tende, non. Il est violent, dur, sauvage, et désespéré. Mon manque de lui est tout ce qui passe dans ce baiser. Le reste, on verra plus tard.

Pour l'instant, il s'occupe de moi. On parlera après.

* * *

><p>Je suis étendu dans mon lit, non, dans notre lit, et je crois n'avoir jamais ressenti un bonheur aussi grand de toute ma vie.<p>

Les draps sont en bataille autour de nos deux corps. Je suis appuyé contre son torse, et lui fume une cigarette qu'il a retrouvé dans sa cachette à clopes, comme il l'appelle. Je dessine des arabesques compliqués sur sa peau et je sens que je m'endors. Il est cinq heures du matin. On a pas arrêté depuis minuit. Je crois que je ne pourrais plus jamais me lever de ce lit.

Enfin, s'il y reste avec moi, ça ne me gêne pas tant que ça.

Sauf que ma sieste attendra. C'est l'heure des explications.

« Bon, tu passes à table?  
>- Depuis quand tu cuisines, toi? »<p>

Okay, je sens les complications, là.

« Et depuis quand t'es con, toi?  
>- Bon, d'accord, je t'explique.<br>- C'est bien.  
>- Si t'arrêtais de me couper, ce serait encore mieux.<br>- Parle!  
>- Tu fais chier. »<p>

Il m'a manqué, ce con. Et je crois que je l'aime encore plus qu'avant. C'est pas peu dire.

« D'abord, il faut que tu saches que tu es le seul à me voir, m'entendre et me toucher. Alors ne va pas dire aux autres que j'ai ressuscité, parce que c'est faux. Je suis bel et bien mort, et je le reste. »

Je me crispe un peu à ces paroles. Bien sûr, je sais qu'il est mort, mais... qu'il le dise, comme ça, de but en blanc, ça fait bizarre.

Il sens mon malaise et m'embrasse le sommet du crâne en écrasant sa cigarette dans le cendrier sur le chevet. Il se redresse dans le lit, et s'assoit en tailleur, m'invitant à faire de même. Il me prends les mains, et je me détends un peu, attendant la suite.

« En réalité, je suis revenu sur Terre sous la forme de ce que l'on appelle une Ombre. Si ce nom ne te dit rien, c'est normal. Les Ombres sont les créatures les plus secrètes qui existent dans ce monde, et en principe, aucun humain ne doit connaître leur existence. Leur rôle est de veiller à ce que les autres créatures mystiques n'interfèrent pas dans la vie des humains. C'est pour cela que nous sommes extrêmement secrets.  
>- Euh... Donc, tu es entrain de me dire que tu es une Ombre qui veille à séparer les humains des créatures. Tout va bien.<br>- Je sais, c'est un peu dur à gérer.  
>- Tu parles, un peu que c'est dur! »<p>

Je m'accorde quelques secondes de réflexion pour me remettre de la nouvelle.

Si je m'attendais à ça!

« Mais, tu m'as dit que les humains ne devaient pas connaître votre existence. Alors, pourquoi tu me le dis?  
>- C'est la deuxième partie de l'explication, et celle là, tu vas vraiment avoir du mal à l'entendre.<br>- ...vas-y, dis toujours.  
>- Les Ombres vont par paires. Ces paires sont déterminées à la naissance des futures Ombres et ne peuvent être en aucun cas changé. Une Ombre sans sa moitie a une durée de vie limitée à cinq ans, alors que quand elles sont ensembles, elles ne meurent jamais.<br>- Et... Comment on reconnaît la jumelle de l'Ombre?  
>- C'est la personne avec qui l'Ombre en question était en couple au moment de sa mort. »<p>

Oh putain de merde.

« Ah.  
>- Ouais. Je t'avais dis que t'aurai du mal.<br>- Nan mais ça va, ça va.  
>- Menteur. Je te connais comme personne, alors je sais que t'es perdu, que tu as peur, et que tu ne sais pas comment réagir. »<p>

Il me connaît si bien que ça?

« Ouais, t'as peut-être raison. Mais faut me comprendre, aussi! Je suis un peu paumé.  
>- C'est normal, tu sais.<br>- Ouais, ouais. Donc, je suis ta moitié, en quelque sorte?  
>- Exactement.<br>- Et sans moi, tu as une durée de... ''vie'' de cinq ans, c'est ça?  
>- Tout juste.<br>- Et si je deviens à mon tour une Ombre, on peut vivre éternellement ensemble en essayant comme on peut d'empêcher les méchants de contaminer les gentils, c'est ça?  
>- Euh, en gros, ouais.<br>- Okay. Tout va bien. »

C'est la quatrième dimension. Je suis paumé, mais alors là, c'est le plus bel euphémisme que j'ai utilisé de toute ma vie!

Pourtant, malgré ce sentiment de flou, je sais exactement ce que je dois faire. On me demande de choisir entre une vie sans Sasuke et le laisser mourir définitivement dans quatre ans, ou alors vivre l'éternité avec lui.

Il est où le piège?

« Tu sais, je t'oblige à rien, hein! Mais j'étais obligé de te prévenir, ça fait partie du règlement. Mais sache que ça ne t'engage à rien.  
>- Espèce de crétin! Dégénéré du bulbe, va!<br>- De quoi? Tu m'insultes ou je rêve, là?  
>- Oui, je t'insulte! Je t'insulte, parce que tu me crois capable de renoncer à toi! Et pour ça tu mériterais une bonne correction! »<p>

Je me jette sur lui, le déséquilibrant, et il tombe sur le lit. Je m'assois à califourchon sur ses hanches et bloque ses mains sous mes genoux. Séance de chatouilles en règle, tu l'as bien cherché, chéri!

Et alors qu'il se tord de rire sous mes assauts, réveillant mon désir pour lui, je songe que la vie n'a jamais été aussi belle.

* * *

><p>Je me réveille le lendemain matin – midi – avec la joie de retrouver la chaleur du corps de mon amour contre moi.<p>

Je suis décidé à me transformer. Enfin, à mourir, quoi. Mais j'ai quand même l'impression que j'oublie quelque chose d'important dans mes calculs, comme si l'équation était incomplète et ça me chiffonne.

Bof, je verrai bien. Pour l'instant, je paresse au lit!

* * *

><p>Je me lève finalement deux heures plus tard avec un mal de dos du tonnerre. Il y va pas de main morte, l'autre!<p>

Je prends mon chocolat chaud tranquillement, encore un peu dans les vapes, mais heureux comme jamais.

Je me répète. On s'en fout.

Je vais pour préparer le jus d'orange de Sakura, et là, le détail me frappe.

C'est elle que j'ai oublié dans l'équation. Merde.

« Amour, je peux pas.  
>- Ah. Okay.<br>- Enfin, je veux dire, je voudrais, je voudrais tellement, et je sais que ça va me faire du mal de te laisser partir comme ça, mais... je peux pas.  
>- T'inquiète, je me doutes que c'est un choix difficile. Je ne te reproche rien.<br>- Putain, je voudrais vraiment te suivre, tu sais! Encore ce matin, j'étais décidé à le faire, mais...  
>- Mais?<br>- Mais je peux pas laisser Sakura toute seule. Elle s'en remettrai pas. »

Voilà, c'est dit. Bordel, ça fait mal de savoir que je pourrais jamais avoir mon éternité avec lui. Enfin, je pourrais, mais Sakura serait effondrée. Je veux pas la faire souffrir.

« Attends, le problème c'est Sakura, c'est ça?  
>- Ouais. Je peux pas partir comme ça.<br>- Mais alors, si c'est que ça, on s'en fout!  
>- Hein? Tu sais de qui on parle, là? Tu dis que tu t'en fous si elle souffre? Mais tu te fous de ma gueule, là?<br>- Nan, c'est pas dans ce sens là. Bien sûr que ça me fait du mal quand je la vois souffrir, mais je veux dire qu'elle ne souffrira pas. Elle part avec toi. »

Hein?

« Hein?  
>- Bah oui. C'est la moitié de Neji. Elle a su au même moment qu'elle était sa moitié, mais aussi que tu étais la mienne. Elle depuis, elle veut pas partir tant que tu seras là.<br>- Attend, tu veux dire qu'elle voit Neji comme je te vois depuis un an, et qu'elle attend ma transformation pour effectuer la sienne?  
>- Ouais. Elle a eu la même réaction que toi: la peur de te faire du mal.<br>- Oh putain. Alors c'est pour ça qu'elle voulait me laisser seul ce soir!  
>- Exact. »<p>

Alors là, la vie est pleine de rebondissements.

« Alors il n'y a plus aucun problème au fait que je vive toute l'éternité avec toi, Amour.  
>- Tu sais, l'éternité c'est long. Tu pourras supporter?<br>- Tout tant que c'est avec toi. »

* * *

><p>« T'es prêt, Honey?<br>- C'est parti, Darling. »

Je me réveille léger, et étonnamment conscient de tout ce qui est autour de moi. Je vois Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, mon corps et celui de ma meilleure amie. J'entends les voitures passer loin au dessus de nous. Je sens tout ce qu'il se passe autour de nous. L'impression de puissance qui monte en moi est purement jouissive. Sasuke me prends dans ses bras et me regarde avec les yeux qu'il avait là bas. Mais je n'y pense plus. Il m'embrasse tendrement. Quand on se détache, Sakura me prends la main, et je vois Neji qui passe son bras autour de sa taille.

Et tout est parfait.

* * *

><p>Alors alors alors? Bien pas bien à chier?<p>

J'ai besoin de vos avis également: je planche sur un OS HPDM qui est bientôt fini (inspiration, quand tu nous tiens!) et je voulais savoir si ça vous intéresserait que je le poste ou non.

Voilà voilà! A plus! Et n'hésitez pas à reviewer, même pour critiquer si c'est constructif ;)

Domino.


End file.
